Hey Jude
by TARDISshipper
Summary: A one-shot centered on Dean.


Dean sat on the barstool, taking a drink from his beer. Another night, another hunt. No big damages this time. The older hunter ordered another beer, looking to get a bit of a buzz tonight, just for the hell of it. He was worn out, he did take on a pretty big job without Sam tonight, he'd needed the alone time. So why not indulge a little?  
He exchanged some small talk, and glances with the girls that came his way, giving a few winks and one of his signature smiles. After about, a few minutes more he left the bar and slid into his car, baby.

"Hey baby." He greeted his car with a grin. Dean slid the key into the ignition and the car hummed to life. He got his big box of tapes and removed the one currently filling up the slot at the moment. He found an unnamed tape in the box, which had been unusual since he knew it from top to bottom. Curiously, Dean put the tape into the player, and a familiar tune blared out.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better._

His mom used to sing this to him before bed instead of a lullaby… Those were the days.  
Dean already didn't like where his thought process had been heading toward, good ol' days and all. Too bad it never went anywhere good.

The hunter thought back to one of the nights where Mary sang this to him… After a bit of a rough day, well, at least what was considered rough at that age.

_The three year old sniffled quietly on his bed. Today hadn't been so good for him at all. A little girl he'd been playing with got hurt, fell off the swing while he was at the top of the playground. One minute she'd been swinging higher than most would go, laughing along with him, and the next she'd let out a loud pain filled scream. He didn't see it, but he'd hopped down when he heard it.  
He didn't see her, he wasn't watching his friend and now she got hurt. Little Dean ran to his mom, crying and yelling for help. The girl's father came and swooped her up, deciding to get her checked out. They _went without a goodbye.  
The whole drive he thought about it. Mary approached him on the bed and took him into her arms, she'd let him hug her tight. She began to sing to him.

_"Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better."_

_He leaned into her, his eyes becoming droopy._

"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder."

"Hey Jude, don't let me down.  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better."  
_  
She kissed her son on the forehead and tucked him in.  
"Don't beat yourself up about it Dean, kay? It wasn't your fault honey. Night Dean, angels are always watching over you son. I love you." Mary ruffled his hair and turned out the light, exiting the room.  
"Night mom…." He whispered, curling up and falling asleep._

He wiped his eyes, which stung, and sighed. Damn nostalgia… These days he didn't have time for that… But, he could at least let the song play until its end. It's not like he ever disliked it anyways.

"_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin,  
You're waiting for someone to perform with.  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do,  
The movement you need is on your shoulder."  
_  
"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her under your skin,  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better, better, better, better, better, better, oh."_

"Okay so no more chick flick moment.." He flicked the tape off and pulled out of the parking lot. A blank expression worn, because as much as he missed those memories… Sam never got anything like that, the son of a bitch that killed their mom ruined it for him. Dean didn't need to dwell on the past, and didn't want to, and won't.  
It's time to move on down, because there's work to be done. And someone's gotta do it…

…

Castiel sat at his respective place from the sky and watched as the older Winchester pulled out of the parking lot. He wondered what memories inserting the tape had spawned… Hopefully for Dean, they were good.

"_**Na na na na na ,na na na, hey Jude..."**_

_**A/N: So, how was it? I'd love to know what you think of it, good, bad, needs work?**_


End file.
